


We Pooled our Allowances (Uncle Hondo Chipped in a Bit)

by timetoucheseternity



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Chaos Children, Fake Kidnapping, Family Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Its just the Parent Trap ok?, M/M, Matchmaking, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Soft and Fluffy, Summer Camp, Timeline What Timeline, cannon is just a suggestion ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetoucheseternity/pseuds/timetoucheseternity
Summary: Anakin started grinning like a maniac, “if the stories I’ve heard are true, Jango would do anything to retrieve you if you were kidnapped.” Boba nodded as Anakin continued, “my dad is the same way. What if we faked a kidnapping so they would have to work together to save us?”Boba’s eyes went wide with excitement, this was the best idea he had ever heard -- maybe this brother was going to be more fun than his other brothers. “That’s a great idea! Then they can fall back in love as they work together. And we could have some fun away from the adults.”Or, the Parent Trap AU where Boba and Anakin try to reconcile their estranged fathers.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Anakin Skywalker, Boba Fett & Jango Fett, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 31
Kudos: 279
Collections: JangObi Shenanigans Secret Santa 2020





	We Pooled our Allowances (Uncle Hondo Chipped in a Bit)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cha0s_Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cha0s_Cat/gifts).



> Happy Holidays Chaos Cat!! I hope you enjoy your gift :)  
> Written for the prompt: young Anakin and Boba meet each other and decide to matchmake Jango and Obi-Wan 
> 
> Relevant background details: Obi-Wan is older, already a knight of 32 at the invasion of Naboo. He is working with his former master when everything goes down. He advises Padme not to call for a vote of no confidence, so Palpatine doesn’t get leadership. He does actually kill Maul though. Since he is older, he can recognize that Ani might not want to be a jedi, so he encourages him to study and follow his other interests too -- hence why he is at summer camp despite being a padawan.  
> Jango and Obi-Wan met on the mandalore mission and fell in love, exchanging vows when Obi-Wan was 19 and Jango was 21. Jango disappeared three years later and Obi-Wan assumed he died. Jango was at Kamino, Palpatine wanted the clones ready and he expected the war to break out after Naboo -- it didn’t though because Palpatine wasn’t elected and Jango stole the clones away. He had plans for them that involved rebuilding the true mandalorians. He is too chicken to call his husband though, he assumes Obi must hate him. Obi-Wan has no idea he is still alive.  
> Now, three years after Naboo, Anakin is 12 and at summer camp where he meets Boba who is also 12.

Anakin was happily up to his elbows in a pod engine when he heard some ruckus from the front of the small shop. He ignored the noise for a long moment, before looking up. It was that frustrating kid from Cabin Theta, he was rummaging through the tools and supplies, throwing pieces around as he looked for something. 

“Hey! Kid!” Anakin said, “Stop that! You’re going to get everything mixed up and I just got this shop arranged properly.” 

The kid raised his dark head to level a fierce glare at Anakin, “oh shut up. I’m in a hurry and these shops are open to every camper. And my name is Boba.” 

“Then go to a different shop! This one is mine!” Anakin screeched. 

“This one is the furthest from the counselors!” Boba yelled back. 

“I know! That’s why I picked it out and have been organizing it properly since camp started!!” Anakin started angrily walking towards the other kid. 

“You don’t get to call dibs on the best shop!” Boba said, then in a mocking tone he added “sharing is caring after all.”

Anakin hated being mocked. He launched himself at the intruder. They fell to the floor in a flurry of sharp elbows and pointy knees. Rolling and shouting in anger. Anakin wasn’t a stranger to fighting dirty so he pulled at the dark hair and scratched at the boy’s face. He wasn’t expecting Boba to fight like a man possessed. He got in one good gouge before a growling Boba slapped his hands away. 

The fight ended almost as fast as it had begun with a loud yell from Anakin, “What the kark? Let go of me!!!” Boba had sunk his teeth into Anakin’s arm and was holding on no matter how hard Anakin shook him. 

The shop was relatively isolated, but the loud yelling still attracted attention. Camp counselor Shaak burst in the door, ready for anything. She was tense, then gave a huge sigh of defeat as she saw the cause of the commotion. She reached down and grabbed Boba by the scruff of his neck and peeled him off Anakin. 

His eyes looked feral as he finally let go, a great scratch from his temple to his chin was welling with blood, his teeth pink from Anakin’s blood. 

“Boys, what have I said about fighting?” Shaak asked, disappointment heavy in her voice. 

Both boys looked at the ground, “not to.” They said in unison. 

“And yet you keep fighting. This is the third time you’ve had to be separated.” She leveled her sternest look at them, “the only thing left to do is to send you both to the ‘get-along-cabin’ for a week to sort yourselves out.” 

“NO!” Anakin burst out, “he is clearly dangerous, do you see what he did to me??” He held up his bleeding arm pitifully. 

Boba snorted, “You started it! I was minding my own business when you tackled me out of nowhere! It was self-defence, Wolffe always says biting is allowed in self defense!!” 

Shaak shook her head. “I don’t care who started it, Anakin you clearly injured Boba as well. We’ll go put some bacta on the injuries and then you’ll have to pack your items to make the move.” She led them out, a firm grip on the back of their necks. 

“Honestly, I expected better from both of you. Attending Camp Batuu is a privilege, and if you don’t stop fighting you won’t be invited back next summer.” She lectured softly as they walked. Both boys were scowling, but her gentle admonishments were hitting their marks. They each loved the camp, and desperately wanted to keep participating in the future. Silently, they each made a promise to try and behave better. 

\----------

The Get-Along-Cabin was isolated, on the top of a cliff, high in the woods behind the camp. They had to walk up a set of rickety stairs, lugging their suitcases the entire way to get to the front door. 

Camp Batuu was built on the idea that gifted children of all species should be given support and guidance to grow their own gifts. Attendance was coveted, and if campers made a good impression they could attend from the ages of 12 standard to 18 standard. A select few returned as counselors, helping to guide young campers. The people running the camp felt that their charges should have the chance to work out their problems individually, giving them a chance to grow and learn emotionally. Hence the Get-Along-Cabin. It was rarely used, but when campers were unable to be civil, they were sent to the Get-Along-Cabin, isolated from distractions, and expected to come together and emerge as friends. Shockingly, it worked almost every time. 

Anakin and Boba’s first day in the cabin was awkward. Both wanted to try and do better, but neither knew how to broach the topic. Boba kept quiet and Anakin kept awkwardly offering to cook him something to eat. Food was important on Tatooine, and sharing a meal was a common way to apologize; of course Anakin didn’t explain that to Boba, and instead just kept trying to subtly get him to sit down for a meal. 

It would have been a long, awkward week in the cabin if a storm hadn’t blown through that evening. Boba was next to his bunk, fiddling with his holo projector when a sudden cold, wet wind blew through the open window. The wind caught the precariously balanced projector and tossed it to the floor, breaking it into several pieces. The stress of the day, combined with the loss of his only holos from home, caused Boba to break out in angry tears. 

“Oh no, don’t worry Boba. I can fix it!” Anakin said, rushing over to comfort the other boy. He patted Boba’s shoulder softly, and closed the window with his other hand. Boba started hiccuping as Anakin gathered the pieces and set them gently on the counter. In no time at all, Anakin had his hydrospanner out and the holo projector put back together. 

“Here you go!!” Anakin said as he held up the repaired holo projector and triumphantly flipped the switch, as he handed it carefully back to Boba. 

Boba gasped in delight, then gave Anakin a teary hug. “Oh, thank you so much!” He sat back and gratefully scrolled through some of his holos. 

Anakin watched with a goofy grin thinking, _it really does feel so much better to help people than fight them_. But, after a moment he let out a startled cry -- the holo was showing someone in blue and silver beskar holding a much smaller Boba on their hip. “Boba! Who was that?” he asked frantically.

Boba raised an eyebrow, not sure why Anakin was so worked up. “My buir.” 

“No way.” Anakin shook his head. “What’s his name?”

“Jango Fett.” Boba said with an eye roll. 

“No it isn’t!” Anakin said, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. He really thought they were going to be friends, “you don’t have to be a mudscuffer about it. I might be a hick from Tatooine but even I know Jango is dead.”

“What?” Boba said, confused. “He isn’t dead. I spoke to him on my weekly holocall last Primeday.” 

“Nuh-uh. Jango Fett died twelve years ago.” Anakin insisted. “I should know because he’s my dad’s husband,” he said triumphantly. 

“He is my buir so I think I’d know if he was dead.” Boba said scathingly as he started scrolling through his holos quickly before setting on a more recent picture of Jango without his helmet standing with Boba. “See??”

Anakin stared at the holo, scrunching up his face in confusion. “Then why does my dad think he’s a widower? We have a picture of him on the wall, and when Obi-Wan says his daily remembrances Jango is the first person on the list.” 

Boba sighed, clearly unhappy about explaining. “Twelve years ago, buir was asked to do a long term, dangerous job. He accepted and has been busy doing that ever since. It was a big secret, and it still is even though he’s done now.” Then Boba puffed up his chest with pride, “I was part of the payment for the big job. He did it for me.” 

Anakin turned and started digging through his messily packed bag, before making a sound of triumph as he retrieved his own holo projector. He flipped through it until he found a candid photo of Obi-Wan looking sadly at a picture of a younger Jango Fett on the wall. “Look! See how sad my dad is? He’s been in mourning for his husband for twelve entire years!” 

Boba studied the holo, then quietly asked “why wouldn’t my buir tell me he had a riduur?”

“I don’t know.” Anakin said sadly, before visibly brightening. “Well if he isn’t dead we should tell Obi-Wan! He’d be so happy!” 

“My buir must have a reason for letting his husband think he’s dead. Maybe they had a falling out?” Boba offered. 

“OH!” Anakin jumped up, “wait this means we’re brothers!!!” He pulled Boba into a crushing hug. “I’ve always wanted a brother.”

Boba grumpily accepted the hug as he muttered, “brothers are overrated.” Then he spoke up louder, “I guess my dad has always seemed a bit sad.”

Anakin nodded, “he probably misses his husband too. We should tell Obi-Wan, he’d definitely make your buir feel better.” 

Boba shook his head, “no my buir needs to keep a low profile. I don’t think giving his location to his grieving jetii husband would be keeping a low profile.” He thought for a bit then said, “we should find a way to have them meet up unintentionally, that way I wouldn’t have to reveal his location or blow his cover.” 

Anakin started grinning like a maniac, “if the stories I’ve heard are true, Jango would do anything to retrieve you if you were kidnapped.” Boba nodded as Anakin continued, “my dad is the same way. What if we faked a kidnapping so they would have to work together to save us?”

Boba’s eyes went wide with excitement, _this was the best idea he had ever heard -- maybe this brother was going to be more fun than his other brothers._ “That’s a great idea! Then they can fall back in love as they work together. And we could have some fun away from the adults.”

Anakin was already pulling out a datapad and writing down plans. “We want it to happen after we both get home -- can’t possibly do anything to damage Camp’s reputation. Hmmmm, maybe if I called uncle Hondo he would be willing to pick us up.”

Boba read over Anakin’s shoulder and offered a suggestion, “I also have an uncle Hondo!”

Anakin looked up at him in surprise, “a weequay pirate?”

“Yes! He’ll definitely help us with this. He always did say stuff about buir needing to reconnect with people…” Boba said gleefully. 

With that the two boys sat down to plan. The rest of their week in the Get-Along-Cabin flew by, as they worked together to set up a scavenger hunt for their dads. A scavenger hunt that was bound to make them fall back in love. 

The Primeday after emerging from the Get-Along-Cabin Boba and Anakin combined their allotted holocall time to contact Uncle Hondo. He was thrilled to hear from his favorite nephews and was even more thrilled to realize they had connected the dots. Privately Hondo had gotten quite tired of hearing about Obi-Wan’s grief for his “dead” husband, especially when Jango would complain about how Obi-Wan surely hated him and swore Hondo to secrecy about his continued survival. 

After hearing their plan he was more than happy to help. “Kiddos, of course your favorite Uncle will always help with a little kidnapping! Kidnapping is one of my favorite pastimes! Plus, both of your fathers have been dodging my attempts for a sleepover, this will give us plenty of time to show you just how much fun it is to be a pirate!” Said Hondo as he happily started to clear his schedule for the agreed upon kidnapping week. 

“Obi-Wan is probably going to be pretty upset when he finds out Jango has been hiding from him for twelve years.” Anankin pointed out, “maybe we should put together a pretty long scavenger hunt to give them time to work out their relationship stuff.”

“Then we can avoid the messy drama and just be there for when they’re in love again!” Boba added. 

Hondo rubbed his hands together in glee. This was the kind of chaos he excelled at. 

Boba and Anakin spent the rest of their time at camp happily sharing the workshop and making plans for their kidnapping turned matchmaking scavenger hunt. They worked out a complex series of clues and hints, and prepared maps and diagrams on how to hide them. Both of them were quite skilled, and working together they complimented each other’s skills nicely. Anakin produced intricate puzzles and gadgets while Boba plotted on how to make their locations and clues as confusing as possible. 

Eventually, every good thing must come to an end, and summer drew to a close. Boba and Anakin shared a tight, teary hug before they parted ways, each with a far heavier bag than they arrived with. 

One month later, Hondo arrived to pick them up and they each dropped the first cryptic clue. The three of them then travelled to place the rest of the clues, laughing and joking as they hid them in ridiculous places. Once their work was complete, they returned to Florrum to relax with minimal supervision. A few well placed holo cameras would keep them apprised of their fathers progress so they could be ready with their big surprise at the end of the hunt. 

\--------------------------------

Obi-Wan was not having a good day. He woke up to a kidnapped padawan and a stupidly complex riddle for a ransom demand. There wasn’t any sign of a struggle, but all of Anakin’s favorite bits were missing from his room. By the time he worked out the answer to the puzzle, he had a headache, and then he had to figure out some way to tell Shmi that her son was missing. 

That was a conversation he never wanted to have again. 

Now, at least he was at the right location, all he had to do was find the purple shroomberry and he’d finally figure out what the kidnappers were after. Obi-Wan was scanning his surroundings so intently for the shroomberry that he wasn’t paying attention at all to the people around him. With his attention elsewhere, he didn’t notice the hulking metal man until he had already run straight into him. The force of their collision sent them both falling back onto their butts. Obi-Wan shook his head and immediately started to apologize, but before he could get the words out he looked up into a familiar buy'ce he never thought he’d see again. It felt like all the air had been punched out of his lungs. He collapsed back, laying in the dirt and surrendering himself to his feelings for a moment. 

Before he could recover, Jango removed his helmet and sheepishly gave a small smile as he said “su cuy'gar cyare.” He held out a hand to help Obi-Wan stand up. 

All at once the grief fled Obi-Wan’s system and he was enraged. “Su cuy’gar? Kriff of course I’m alive!” He slapped Jango’s hand away and got up on his own. “I wasn’t the one pretending to be dead!”

Jango put his hands up in front of him, surrendering to his husband’s fury. _Ok, could have phrased that better._ He thought with a wince. “Cyare, I’m so sorry. I never thought I’d be gone for twelve years…” He was cut off when something hard impacted with his face, leaving a sharp pain behind it. He caught it on instinct as it fell. Jango looked down, incredulous to find his husband’s unlit lightsaber in his hand. 

“Kark you Jango!” Obi-Wan shouted hotly.

“Did you seriously just throw your lightsaber at my face?” Asked Jango, incredulous that his husband would disarm himself. 

“You deserved it, and it was the only thing close enough to throw.” Obi-Wan said as he called his lightsaber back to him with the force. At the first tug Jango let go. “Now if you’ll excuse me, but I need to find a purple shroomberry so I can rescue my padawan.” 

“Wait! I’m looking for a purple shroomberry as well!” Jango said, and then frowned. “My son was kidnapped earlier and the ransom note led me here.” 

They both turned and looked at each other, sizing up their panic and the truth behind their statements. Then by unspoken agreement they turned to search together. 

Jango and Obi-Wan eventually found the next clue, and for efficiency's sake decided to continue their search in one ship instead of two. It saved on fuel, and it was less noticeable. Obi-Wan pointedly refused to share a bunk with Jango.

By the second clue that took them to an annoying distant planet, both Jango and Obi-Wan started to suspect their boys were in on the plot. For Obi-Wan, the tip off was the intricately crafted clues and puzzle boxes made out of spare droid parts. They look exactly like the smaller gadgets Anakin maked at home. He didn’t tell Jango, and rationalized it as not wanting to say anything before he could be certain. 

Jango realized Boba was in on it after they spent hours trying to puzzle out a written clue only for it to be misspelled. The exact same misspelling that Kote always grumbled about while grading Boba’s homework. Jango was having fun spending time with his husband, so he also didn’t tell Obi-Wan. 

Neither of them realized the other had become much more relaxed, the sense of urgency gone from their searching. 

A few cycles later they were tromping through a jungle, trying to locate a specific set of coordinates. Both of them were overheated, sweaty and worried about their sons. The coordinates led to a small but deep freshwater lake, fed by a glittering waterfall. Unfortunately, the next clue was at the bottom of the lake. They realized quickly that they would have to swim for it. Grumbling, they both stripped to their small clothes and dove down together. 

Jango couldn’t help but look at the new scars scattered across his husband’s skin. Proof of the danger of the last twelve years, laid out clearly for him to see. He gritted his teeth and thought, _I probably wouldn’t have been with him for those fights anyways. I do not need to feel guilty about his scars._ He couldn’t quite convince himself. 

Obi-Wan took the time to look at Jango’s new tattoos. Two, over Jango’s heart bearing his name and Boba’s. Obi-Wan swallowed thickly and tried to ignore the way that makes him tear up, _it's just the lake water making my face wet._

After leaving the jungle they shared their first meal together on the ship, and Obi-Wan listened to Jango’s explanations, about the clones and how if he didn’t take the job someone else would. How it was an opportunity for him to rebuild the True Mandalorians. How it was only supposed to last a year or two, but he underestimated the longnecks and had to stay for almost a decade before he could be sure all his echos would be free too. How they were still hiding from the darjetii who paid for his echos. How he had been so worried and unsure of how to make it up to his husband, who he loved and missed desperately. Obi-Wan still refused to share Jango’s bunk, but he did extend a sweet mirshmure'cya before bed. Jango counted it as a win. 

Their next clue was in a nest of gundarks, which seemed increasingly perverse in Obi-Wan’s opinion. But it did mean he got to fight next to Jango again; and, oh how he missed fighting with his husband. Jango always knew precisely how to navigate around his lightsaber, and he always trusted Obi-Wan to have his back. It was exhilarating. Jango laughed loudly during the fight, relishing the sight of his beloved as he lept and twirled in a deadly show of skill. They emerged with the next clue, covered in a mess of gundark guts, but giddily laughing as the force sung its joy around them. They held each other close as they read the riddle, and didn’t let go until they parted at the fresher to clean up. When Jango sat down to clean his armor that night, Obi-Wan quietly joined him. Polishing his lightsaber first, then moving on to Jango’s vambraces. 

The final clue took them back to Mandalore (of course). They both looked away and rolled their eyes, thinking about their meddling sons. They arrived in the evening, dinnertime for anyone on the planet's schedule. They landed at the suggested coordinates, the same coordinates where they originally exchanged vows during that mission so long ago. Waiting for them was Anakin’s favorite droid, C-3PO standing among the dunes and holding a tray of drinks. 

“Oh! Master Obi-Wan good to see you again.” C-3PO said before turning slightly towards Jango, “I don’t think we’ve been introduced. I’m C-3PO, human cyborg relations.” 

Jango smiled and took one of the offered drinks, handing the other to his husband. “Nice to meet you, I’m Jango Fett.”

“Of course, the elder master Fett. I’ve been waiting for both of you. If you’ll follow me, I’ll show you to your table.” C-3PO said as he turned to slowly lead the way. 

Obi-Wan sighed, downing his drink in one gulp. Then he slowly, but deliberately reached over to hold his husband’s hand. Jango felt something deep inside his chest unknot as he laced their fingers together and held on tight. C-3PO led them around a dune, to reveal a small table with two chairs. Lights had been strung around the table, and they twinkled softly, illuminating the area but not obscuring the view of the stars. 

C-3PO gestured at the seats, “please be seated. I’ll be right back with more drinks and your dinner.” He then trotted off, around the corner of another dune and out of sight. 

Jango and Obi-Wan obligingly sit down. Obi-Wan studied the lights, which were clearly more of Anakin’s handiwork, before he sighed and turned to Jango. “I feel I must warn you, I’m reasonably certain that my padawan has been behind this entire ‘kidnapping’.” He stroked his beard with one hand.

Jango snorted a laugh, “oh thank the manda you mentioned it first. Boba is definitely in on it. He couldn’t keep out of trouble if he tried.” He reached out, retaking Obi-Wan’s hand, stopping his nervous stroking. 

Obi-Wan smiled indulgently at him. “Well, what do we think our children are up to then?”

“I’m pretty sure they’re trying to reconcile us.” Jango smirked at his husband, “but we should make it hard for them. They deserve it after that chase they sent us on.”

Obi-Wan laughed at Jango’s suggestion. Just then, C-3PO returned and served their meal. They ate together, quietly talking about their past. They spent a long time reliving their time on Mandalore together. C-3PO was an attentive host, happily serving them and ensuring they had enough to eat. By the end of dinner, they were amused at their sons, and more relaxed than they’d been for the past two weeks. 

Jango was just putting down his spoon, having taken the last bite of dessert when Obi-Wan looked at him and winked before subtly motioning to their left. Jango turned slightly and saw the shadows of two young boys watching them. He gave Obi-Wan a slight nod then tensed and waited for Obi-Wan to take the lead. Without warning, Obi-Wan grabbed him with the force and launched Jango up and over towards their sons. Obi-Wan lept a half beat behind him, and they landed in front of and behind their children -- boxing them in. 

Anakin gave out a startled yelp and Boba threw an involuntary punch at his father who had landed in front of him. Obi-Wan pitched forward from behind Anakin, falling on top of him and crushing him in a hug. Jango blocked the punch, and reeled his son into a bruising hug -- picking him up and spinning him in a circle. 

“Padawan-mine! I’ve missed you so much. You must have escaped your captors to meet me here!” Said Obi-Wan loudly. 

“Boba baby! Ad'ika! I’m so glad you’re safe!” Jango cried loudly, his mouth right next to his son’s ear. 

Both boys went limp and started grumbling in their fathers’ grasp as they were hugged and babied ruthlessly. Obi-Wan and Jango kept insisting they needed to flee immediately before the kidnappers would return, so they collected C-3PO and bundled them all into the ship. 

It was a quiet ride back to Obi-Wan’s ship. The boys had not planned for the repercussions of their actions and were quite grumpy with their fathers. Jango and Obi-Wan played dumb, enjoying the disgruntled boys. They shared dinners as a family, but Obi-Wan continued to sleep in his own bunk. Boba and Anakin did convince them to spar, and they delighted in watching their fathers fight together. Secretly, both Obi-Wan and Jango revelled in the spars as well, the connection reminding them why they got married. 

Near the end of the journey, when they realized their fathers were still planning to go their separate ways, Boba and Anakin finally came clean about their master plan. They Explained how they had met at camp, realized their connection and desire for their fathers to get back together so they could be real brothers. 

“Oh my,” Obi-Wan said, winking at Jango over the boy’s heads. “But how on earth did you pull it all off?”

“We planned it all out at camp.” Boba mumbled into Jango’s chest, where he was trying to hide his tears. 

“How resourceful, but getting around the galaxy must have been so expensive. How did you afford it?” Asked Jango. 

“We pooled our allowance!” The boys said in unison, obviously rehearsed. 

Jango and Obi-Wan shared matching amused looks, then both pulled back to look at their boys and share wordless looks of skepticism. 

Boba and Anakin blushed, and Anakin mumbled out “Uncle Hondo chipped in a bit.” 

“Ah of course.” Said Jango and both him and Obi-Wan rolled their eyes and privately resolved to have a very long talk with Hondo about boundaries and encouraging dangerous plans with minors. “I am very glad you’re both safe, but you have to understand that all of your family was very worried about your disappearance.” Jango said firmly to the boys. They both looked sheepish. 

“We’re so sorry!” They both cried in unison. 

“I didn’t want to break your cover buir!” Sad Boba. 

“I forgive you Boba, but this can not ever happen again.” Said Jango. Boba nodded quickly. 

Anakin had started crying big tears, just now realizing how worried his mom must have been. 

“Oh Anakin, I am just relieved you are safe. But, boys, beyond the worry you caused, you can’t meddle like this in people’s lives.” Obi-Wan ran his hands carefully through Anakin’s hair, providing as much comfort as possible while he continued. “As much as you might want it, you can’t force anyone to reconcile. I still love Jango very much, but our years apart have changed us and I’m not sure we could make things work again.”

Both Obi-Wan and Jango looked heartbroken. Jango continued Obi-Wan’s thought. “Two weeks of a scavenger hunt gave us some time to talk, but what’s between us won’t be fixed in two weeks. It might never be fixed, but at the very least we can promise to continue to allow you two to have a relationship.”

“We’ll exchange comm codes and you can talk as much as you want.” Obi-Wan told the boys. “And next summer you’ll both return to Camp Batuu and can spend the entire time together.”

The boys nodded sadly, it was unfair that relationships were so complicated. They spent the rest of the trip close together. 

At the end of their journey, Obi-Wan and Anakin left Jango and Boba behind. Anakin and Boba cried and clung to each other, but begrudgingly separated at the urging of their fathers. Obi-Wan gave Jango a small, sad smile as he carried Anakin out of the ship. 

Eventually, they arrived back at the temple. Anakin opened their doors first, head hung low, when he realized he could smell tiingilar. He gasped and rushed inside to the sight of Boba on his couch and Jango stirring a pot in the kitchen. Obi-Wan took in the familiar smell in his quarters and started to cry. 

Jango smiled softly at his husband and said, “as soon as you left I realized letting you go again would be the biggest mistake of my life. Boba was right, we belong together and we can work out the details together.” 

Anakin lept to crush Boba on the couch, “I’m so glad you came back! But how did you beat us?”

Boba huffed from under Anakin, “Nothing can beat our ship in a speed contest! Now get off, you’re heavy!” He shoved Anakin to the side and wiggled free. 

Obi-Wan rushed to meet Jango in the kitchen, and leaned down to capture his husband’s lips in a kiss. Their first kiss in over twelve years. It was soft, sweet and filled with love. Both Jango and Obi-Wan melted into each other’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone has a very enjoyable winter holiday!!


End file.
